Chained Angels Have Burns
by rosallia99
Summary: Lilith is known as the Chained Angel due to her background and her devil fruit powers. She had everything yet nothing at the same time as a child. Will she be able to move on from her past and see the important ones right in front of her? Will she accept the hands reaching out to her or will he burn in the flames that consumed her childhood?


Curses could be heard from the torture cell, hidden deep within the large marine warship. The voice belonged to a young woman who had only recently turned twenty two. They young woman was stripped of her black and white sweater, her white tank top, her denim shorts and all her weapons. She shivered, only wearing her black, lacy bra and her matching underwear. Her eyes were covered by a piece of cloth, making sure she couldn't see the Marines next movements. Her brown, wavy, knee length hair was matted in blood and tangled while her choppy bangs clung to her forehead with the help of beads of sweat that covered her body.

Before the woman could start another round of cursing, the admiral walked into the cell. A scowl graced the woman's face as he start to laugh and tease her of her current exposed form. The woman started to long for her clothes, wishing she was at least wearing her pants. Sadly, she knew that the Marines would rather be caught dead than allow her to feel more comfortable. Anger pulsed through her veins, making her scowl deepen and louder. The admiral simply waved her unwilling attitude off before picking a whip up. He grinned as he whipped her stomach. The woman bit her lip, trying to keep her scream of pain inside. The cruel Marine pressed a button in the whip, making it surge with electricity. The woman bit her lip, hard, making sure she wouldn't give the admiral what he wanted.

Right before the snickering man could hurt her anymore, a lower ranking Marine rushed in. He whispered something in the man's ear, frantic to inform him of the current situation. The higher ranking Marine cursed loudly before telling the panicking marine to announce to the rest of the Marines. He quickly left the now irritated admiral. He growled when he looked over to see the woman smirking. Without any thought, he raised his left hand and backhanded her. Despite the sharp pain she felt, she kept her smug smirk on her bloodied face. Another annoyed growl escaped the marine's throat, but he left her to attend the problem that had just risen.

"Admiral! Trafalgar Law is heading towards the torture chambers!" one of the marines screamed with fear in his pitiful voice.

"Do not let her escape! She'll kill us all if she does!" he screamed back. "Yes Sir!" came the chorused answer.

With a approving snort, he left a group of thirty marines watching the young nineteen year old woman.

"Who's Trafalgar Law?" the woman asked with a childish questioning voice.

The marines wavered, but decided to answer nethertheless.

"He's known as the Surgeon of Death, much like how you are known as the Chained Angel. He's a devil fruit user like you and is able to swap body parts around without killing the person. He's a supernova and a sadistic man who knows no mercy towards Marines," one marine explained,

The young woman smirked at the thought of swapping body parts around. It amused her that a surgeon was a pirate, and a sadistic one is just unheard of during this time period.

Before she could ask anything else, a large explosion echoed through the halls. The marines struggled to understand what was going on, but they all froze when they saw the man they currently feared the most smugly smirking at them. They barked orders at each other before starting to fire at him. The man looked unimpressed as he dodged them with ease. The woman in the cell quietly started to pick the lock of the seastone handcuff as the two sides fought. Before long, the handcuffs unlocked, allowing the young woman to rip the cloth of her mismatched eyes. She quietly grabbed her clothes that were thrown into the corner of the small cell. She slipped them on and sighed in relief, feeling better now that she wasn't as exposed anymore. Looking around, the woman was able to find her white, medical eyepatch. The woman fastened it around her right eye, only revealing her left brown eye. She looked around the room until she spotted her twin daggers and twin guns. She strapped them onto her leg, a dagger and gun on each leg, before slicing the cell open with chains that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. The marines averted their attention towards her, the fear in their eyes intensifying when they noticed that she was free.

"You, marines, were such good hosts. Maybe I should repay you guys," she giggled.

Chains showered down from the sky, stabbing each marine in the heart. Blood gushed out of them all, splattering around the young woman. She and the pirate captain watched the life in their eyes slowly fade away, The sound of slow clapping pulled the young woman out of her daze.

"That was quite a show ," Law complemented.

"Hewo ! How does you know my name?" the woman named Lilith asked in a childish voice.

Law looked taken back for a moment before letting his smug smirk return to his face.

"You've been in the newspaper lately," he smirked.

"Weawy! Wow, So me is famous!" she giggled,

The man lazily nodded before motioning her no follow him.

"What do you plan on doing now that you're free?" Law asked with an alternative motive being hidden.

"Me no know. Maybe take a nap and play with some more marines," Lilith answered, trying to sound thoughtful in her childish voice.

"Would you like to join my crew then ?" he asked.

Lilith smirked at his offer.

"Well don't you think ahead of the game?" she chuckled, her earlier childishness vanishing without a trace. "Seeing how I got nothing better to do, why not?" she agreed.

Lilith saw Law's smirk grow bigger, along with some other things . . . Haha got you right! Nah, just his ego.

The two pirates walked onto the deck, where dead or unconscious marines were littered everywhere. Law started to yell out orders to his crew, telling them to take the supplies that would be useful to them. Lilith ran over to the polar bear that was dumping some dead and bloody marines into the sea. She squealed and jumped into his back. Law looked at her with an amused face, but she ignored it. She snuggled into the bear's soft fur with content. Lilith allowed a small sigh escape her lips as she got comfortable. She looked around to see Law's crew, the heart pirates, stare at her with shock and surprise. She looked at them innocently and cocked her head to her right. The men just started to laugh at her and introduced themselves. They finally left her alone after Law barked at them to get back to work.

"My crew seems to like you," Law stated with humor in his voice.

"Does that mean they gonna rape me?" Lilith chuckled.

"I'll make sure they won't. After Bepo gives you a tour of the sub, I want you to come to my office so I can ask you some questions." Law spun around and left after replying and giving Lilith her small schedule for the day.

Lilith, who was still on Bepo's back, nodded before turning her attention to her weapons. They were all bloody and a bit rusty, but still gleamed in the light. She growled at the remembrance of her weapons being taken away. Soon the heart pirates were ready to sumbermerge. Bepo led Lilith through the large submarine. Her room was placed across from Law's so that she felt more reassured. The kitchen wasn't too far away from her room either, making Lilith happy with her room placement. The white polar bear showed her the law to Law's office, which was also his room. There, he left Lilith standing in front of Law's room without another word. Lilith sighed as she knocked on Law's door. A muffled approval to come in came, allowing Lilith to open the door. Inside, Law was leaning back on his chair, his face covered by a book that was settled on his face.

"So you wanted to ask me some questions?" Lilith started, knowing Law was trying to make the silence get to her.

"Yes. They'll be fairly simple questions," he answered.

"Okayzies!" she grinned, much like a small four year old that was told to get her father for dinner.

"Your full name is?" he started.

"Beatrice, Lilith," Lilith answered.

"Age?"

"Twenty two."

"Have you ever broken a bone before?" Law asked, keeping his straight face as always.

"Yep, every bone in my body," Lilith answered in a cheerful voice.

"How did this happen?" Law asked, curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"I screwed up at a party and my father punished me," answered Lilith, acting as if it was common.

"How did you get your devil fruit powers?" Law asked, deciding not to pry just yet.

"My best friend gave it to me," she replied proudly.

"Oh? And why is this?" Law questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That's . . . a bit too private for now. Maybe I'll tell you when you've gained more of my trust," Lilith mumbled, hoping Law would understand and move on.

"I see. What are your powers?" Law complied, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"I can make any type of chain appear out of no where and bend them to my will," explained Lilith.

Law nodded before dragging her into his bathroom. There, he measure her height, deeming her to be exactly six feet. He also took her weight, which was 120 lb. Law frowned at her weight, unhappy that she was underweight.

"You weigh 120 lb, but you should weigh a little more then 140," Law mumbled in annoyance.

"I blame that on the marines," Lilith calmly stated.

Law nodded in agreement, not like marines at all either, before allowing her to return to her room. Lilith then decided to take a nap until dinner was ready. Her small room was plain and dull, but had some roomy items. A bed stood in the corner of the room, bolted down so it wouldn't topple over, along with a desk standing next to it, which was also bolted down. Lilith flopped onto her new bed, made herself comfortable and fell asleep. Her sleep was not comfortable though.

Lilith sat alone in darkness, unmoving and silent, as she waited for her torture to begin. The scenery around her changed into her home, before it was burnt down. A large rose garden stood before her, a mansion standing tall behind it. Lilith had no control over her body as she started to walk towards the rose garden. Everything looked beautiful, the roses, benches inside the garden, even the water that sprouted out of the stunning angel water fountain. Sitting on one of the white benches, was a boy with golden hair and eyes. His right eye was bandaged, covering a burn he had suffered. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back. Lilith sat next him, still unable to control her body. Before Lilith could do anything, the boy was engulfed in flames. Lilith screamed and prayed for the boy, but he soon died. His ashes blew away with the wind. Lilith screamed and cried. More figures started to appear and criticized her and the boy. Lilith tried to block out the noises with her small hands but a painful grip on her hair made her use her hands to try to pry the hands off her hair. It was her mother and a gun was in her hands. Without hesitation, her mother shot the gun, aiming for the young girl's right eye.

Launching herself out of bed, Lilith wearily calmed herself from her nightmare. Feeling annoyed with her nightmare, she stood up and walked out of her room. Hoping to forget about her nightmares, she walked down to control room. There, a large glass window showed the depths of the ocean they were currently in. Her whimpers echoed throughout her room that night.


End file.
